Bacterias
by Karkstrek
Summary: Luffy suele tener muchas preguntas debido a su curiosidad.


**One Piece no es de mi propiedad**

 **Advertencia: Ligeras insinuaciones.**

* * *

 **Bacterias**

El menor por primera vez en todo su tiempo de escuela había llegado más temprano de lo normal, sudando y jadeando, como quien corre mucho tiempo. Su mirada recorre la sala, identificando a su presa se abalanza sobre ésta.

\- ¡Ace!

Su mochila ha quedado en algún lugar entre la puerta y el sofá.

\- Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace, ¡ACE!

Y es que la narcolepsia del mayor no le permite saber mucho sobre el exterior. Las manos frías en su rostro le alertan mientras el balanceo en sus piernas termina de despertarle.

Y no es que le moleste que el menor se encuentre ahí, al contrario, le encanta, pero claro, con menos ropa y... ese es otro de sus muchos sueños frustrados.

\- ¿Qué... Pasa...? -Y no puede evitar bostezar-

\- Aceeee -El puchero no se hace esperar, justo como el mayor sabía que pasaría-

Y no lo puede evitar, toma ambas mejillas con sus manos, y las amaza, como lo haría una tía de visita. Las estira, las jalonea y las apuchurra, todo con el fin de molestar el menor, y provocar en este un sonrojo artificial.

\- Deja -Le aparta con un ligero manotazo, y el mayor cede-

Espera por algún tipo de respuesta por parte del menor, en ese lapso de ttiempo le admira, las largas pestañas, los ojos grandes, vivaces y redondos, la pequeña cicatriz, la perfilada nariz, la redondez de su cara y los labios, juntos en una fina línea, ocultándolos de quien quiera apreciarlos, y se da cuenta, las cejas están fruncidas y se han empezado a formar arrugas en la frente, son comunes cuando uno esta enojado.

Oh...

\- Hey... Lu, ¿estas enojado?

Y cabe en otro detalle, ya no tiene sobre sus piernas el peso extra, mucho menos siente el calorcito de hace poco, y le frustra, porque su narcolepsia debe tener otro tipo de fase, una en la que ya no sabe si esta en la realidad o en el sueño.

Irá al doctor... Nope, al psicólogo, es lo mejor.

\- No es eso Ace. -Y el rostro del menor toma una expresión más neutral-

\- ¿Entonces? -Y repara en el estado del mmenor-

Aún hay manchas de sudor en sus ropas, y el sonrojo que hace mucho debió haber desaparecido sigue ahí.

Desearía poder sacar su teléfono y tomar una foto, ya todo es muy surreal y prefiere tener pruebas que mostrarle a su psicólogo.

\- ...Y eso que vine más temprano de lo normal

El pequeño reloj sobre la televisión le confirma que es cierto, el menor ha llegado más temprano que de costumbre.

\- ¿A qué se debe eeste milagro, Dios? -Con las cejas muy levantadas mira al menor-

\- ¡Calla! He venido más temprano porque quería contarte algo importante -Y vuelve el ceño fruncido- Pero creó que ahora se lo contaré a alguien que _si_ quiera escucharme, como Hancock.

Un escalofrío recorre la columna del mayor, es la táctica más sucia y más efectiva que conoce el menor. _Maldito._

\- No es necesario, Lu, estoy aquí -Le intenta convencer poniendo su sonrisa 'galán' esa que usan el y Thatch cuando quieren algún descuento en los centros comerciales-

Cae, el menor cae, y como el torbellino que es ya esta otra vez sobre el mmayor, agitando los brazos y moviendo la boca a una velocidad increíble, el mayor admira los pulmones del contrario, pues no ha parado de hablar. Y para su desgracia, no tiene tanta práctica en descifrar esa cantidad de palabras por segundo, así que sólo asiente con una sonrisa, observando la cara iluminada del menor.

\- ...Así que quiero comprobar eso -El problema con no entender la conversación es no saber que responder-

\- ¿Tu sólo? -Pregunta tras analizar las otras posibles respuestas-

\- Ace, tonto, claro que no, tu me vas a ayudar -Le sonríe con todo su ser, causando _ese_ calorcito en el pecho del mayor, quien ya siente sus mejillas calientes-

\- ¿Ah?

La elocuente respuesta del mayor sólo hace al menor reír ligeramente.

Unas manos más pequeñas toman las suyas, colocándolas en algo terso y calientito.

No se da cuenta de nada hasta que el menor habla muy cerca de él, su aliento cercano a su nariz.

\- Hey, Ace, dicen que un beso tiene muchas bacterias, por causa de la saliva que se intercambia, ¿Tu crees eso?

El mayor se da cuenta de todo, el pequeño cuerpo en sus piernas ha dejado de lado todo lo inocente, las piernas a cada lado de su ccintura apretándole ligeramente, una mano recorriendo su nuca y otra en su pecho, subiendo hacia su clavícula, eso es lo que siente.

Lo qque ve, eso sin duda no es algo que deba merecer.

Frente a su rostro esta el de su amigo de toda la vida, los ojos ligeramente cerrados, los labios ahora tienen forma, color y textura (una de sus manos llegó ahí en algún momento), acaricia los labios ajenos mientras siente el calorcito de la respiración contraria en algunos de sus dedos. No sólo son agradables a la vista, si no también al tacto, finalmente lo ha comprobado y por ello, no puede (ni quiere) dejar de tocarlos, son mil veces mejor que como los imaginó, son tersos y suaves y se pregunta si puede acariciarlos con otras partes de su cuerpo.

Ha descubierto el paradero de su otra mano, ppues debajo de ella hay un ligero movimiento, encantador al contacto con su mano.

\- Ace~

Ninguna de sus manos ha dejado su posición, por ello, en una logra sentir una ligera aceleración y en la otra el movimiento al pronunciar su nombre.

Ha decidido que venderá su alma, no, la entregara sin problemas a quien sea, con tal de seguir con eso.

\- ¿Hmm?

Y había olvidado llas manos contrarias, una ahora masajenado su nuca y la otra en su pecho, justo en el mismo lugar que se encuentra una de las suyas.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a comprobar eso? -Aunque es un murmullo logra escucharlo con total claridad-

No puede responder, por ello sólo asiente.

* * *

Fin :B

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Labios sobre labios, sólo tocándose, manos estáticas y latidos acelerados, ambos sienten lo mismo.

El menor se separa, alertado, algo ha recorrido su cuerpo entero, se ha sentido bien, pero es demasiado sorpresivo y no sabe como actuar.

Ve al mayor, desvía su mirada, pues la cara del menor ha cambiado completamente, ya no parece tan dormido como cuando llegó y le vio acostado en el sillón, pensó que estaba despierto, mas comprobó lo contrario al acercarse.

La mirada del mayor se ha hecho más profunda, la sonrisa antes divertida, muestra ahora tintes de algo, los ojos grisáceos se han opacado debido al ensanchamiento de la pupila, hay una ligera coloración en su cara y su respiración ha cambiado, se ha vuelto un poco forzada.

\- ¿Ace?

Su voz sólo hace que el mayor se fije en el, se siente _devorado,_ como si fuese algo que puede ser devorado, y ahora, con la mirada del mayor sobre el, no lo duda.

\- Sabes, Luffy -Siente sus mejillas sonrojarse, sólo le llama así cuando es para algo serio, o cuando esta muy enojado, nunca lo esperó en este tipo de situacion- No hemos intercambiado saliva, así no podrás comprobar nada -Sonrie, derritiendo algo en el menor-

No se había dado cuenta que estaba sentado en el piso hasta que el mayor le ayudó a levantarse, tomando su mano comienza a guiarlo al sillón.

Se deja caer, con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca logra que el menor vuelva a la posición anterior, esta tiene algunas modificaciones hechas por el mayor para el beneficio mutuo.

Las grandes manos abarcan casi toda la cintura contraria, el largo del cabello le hace cosquillas en el cuello, la presión en su cintura le obliga a dejar todo su peso en el regazo contrario, juntos, muy juntos.

Pasan así unos cuantos minutos con el mayor 'abrazandole' mientras el busca la mmejor forma de acomodar sus manos, decidiendo que el cuello y la nuca del mayor son un buen lugar.

Algo le recorre el cuerpo completo cuando el mayor decide reacomodar su cuerpo, se encuentra atrapado entre el pecho del mayor y sus brazos, una de las manos del mayor ha pasado a su espalda, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la punta de los dedos, apenas tocándole.

Los cabellos en su nuca se erizan cuando el mayor pasa de su cintura a su muslo derecho, recorriéndole con suavidad.

El menor busca algo con que distraerse, termina fijando su mirada en el rostro del mayor. Observa las pestañas, no tan largas ni tan rizadas, sólo lo justo, los ojos afilados y las pupilas dilatadas, los labios delgados y las pecas, pequeñas adornándole toda la cara, decide contarlas.

Llevaba 15 cuando el mayor se mueve de nuevo, sus manos están en su cara y cuello, la mano en su mejilla vuelve a los labios, mientras la otra masajea suavemente el cuello del menor.

Labios rozándose, ojos cerrados y manos estáticas, ambos esperan que el otro profundice el contacto.

El mayor finaliza con la molesta distancia, uniendo sus labios con los contrarios miententras cierra sus ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

Los labios del mayor se mueven ligeramente sobre los suyos causando más de esos agradables escalofríos en el cuerpo del menor, quien esta vez opta por no reaccionar abruptamente, sucumbiendo al contacto.

Sus manos estáticas tiemblan un poco cuando el mayor decide que es buena idea lamer su labio inferior, apreciando el nuevo contacto suelta un suspiro. Aprovechando la acción el mayor introduce su lengua en la boca del más chico.

Abre sus ojos sorprendido, Ace no sólo ha introducido su lengua si no que también ha apretado ligeramente su cintura, causándole cosas que no sabría como describir.

La lengua en su boca recorre todo lo recorrible, masajenado de vez en cuando sus encías y parte de sus mejillas, pero Luffy sabe, que no se siente tan bien como usando comienza a rozar su lengua con la suya, _no,_ todo es mejor cuando el mayor empieza a succionar su lengua.

\- Ace~

Poco le importa como suene su voz, el mayor le sonríe.

Aún cuando el mayor ha realizado más actividad muscular que el menor, se muestra fresco y muy poco alterado, contrario a Luffy, que apenas puede respirar.

\- ¿Comprobado?

El menor comprueba que en efecto, la saliva en su boca es demasiada, y no puede decir si la que resbala por la comisura izquierda de su boca es suya, del de pecas, o simplemente ya es una mezcla.

Se relame los labios atrayendo la atención del de pecas.

\- Si.

Ace supone que el que Luffy se haya vuelto más curioso de lo normal se puede deber a la influencia de sus nada inocentes amigos (Ace sabe que fueron ellos los que corrompieron a su inocente Luffy) o a las clases forzosas de sexualidad que la mayoría de las personas de su edad ya debería conocer, pero claro, Luffy es un poco lento y no le sorprende que les estén dando el curso de nuevo.

Menos le sorprende que algunos días después el menor lo asalte con otra pregunta.

\- Ace, ¿Qué pasa si se tiene sexo sin protección?

Y Ace sabe que la mejor manera de hacer que el menor entienda algo, es llevándolo a la práctica.

* * *

 **Otro oneshot, recién salido del horno uvu.**


End file.
